Nuestra cancion
by corinaanahi.cantu
Summary: Después de la separación entre Beck y Jade. Jade y Andre están juntos Una melodía puede unir a Beck y Tori el resumen es un asco pero la historia es mejor revise
1. Chapter 1

NADIE POV.

Después de que Beck y Jade terminaron pasaron 2 semanas para que se volviera a saber de ambos

Beck seguía siendo el mismo de siempre tranquilo, gracioso, divertido, pero esta vez era más callado casi nunca decía nada más que cuando era actuación o simplemente se reía. Jade en cambio era un poco más amigable insultaba menos a Tori y soportaba un poco más a Cat pero en cambio Jade había empezado a salir a escondidas con Andre, todos sabían que Andre tenía un leve enamoramiento por Jade más Tori que lo estuvo apoyando para que se acercara a ella pero el le decía que si el se acercaba a Jade, Tori se tenía que acercar a Beck, Tori desde que llego a Hollywood arts. Estaba enamorada de Beck pero él estaba con Jade y no saldría con él aunque se ya hayan separado por que Jade era su amiga después que Jade y Andre anunciaron su relación toda la pandilla estaba feliz hasta Beck pero Tori sabía que algo no estaba bien él estaba más nervioso que de costumbre y casi siempre se quedaba con la mirada fijamente hacia ella cuando Tori tuvo el suficiente valor para preguntarle paso algo que ni ella misma se imaginaria….


	2. Chapter 2

TORI POV.

No sé qué la pasa a Beck ha estado nervioso por algo y se me queda viendo no puedo soportarlo pero ya decidí voy a preguntarle qué es lo que tiene.

~Hola tori ~

Doy un grito y doy la vuelta

~Ahh! O mi dios cat eres tú, me espantaste~ confieso con una mano en mi corazón.

~Lo siento no era mi intención asustarte Tori ~

~No te preocupes, oye cat has visto a Beck?~

~Am si lo vi entrando al teatro caja negra! Ahahhaha caja negra.~

~Gracias cat nos vemos.~

Corro lo más rápido posible y miro una sombra que sube por una puerta que va hacia la azotea.

BECK POV.

No puedo de dejar de pensar en Tori es lo único que pienso desde que Jade y Andre anunciaron su relación ella dijo que yo y ella no podíamos ser una pareja a respecto a Jade y ahora no puede meterse entre los dos pero no sé si ella siente lo mismo escribí una melodía en su nombre todas las tardes después de la escuela subo a la azotea y la toco tratando de encontrar el valor para confesarle mi amor.

Agarro mi guitarra y la empiezo a tocar poco a poco cuando termino escucho a alguien que aplaude atrás de mi volteo y miro a la persona que siempre he querido ver frente a mí.

~Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?~

~Lo suficiente para escuchar tu hermosa melodía~ ella dice acercándose a mí.

~Gracias pero no esta terminada le falta la letra aun y Sikowitz ya la escucho y quiere que la presente para el concierto de la luna azul el próximo viernes~

~Es una hermosa melodía y tú eres muy talentoso no creo que tengas mucho trabajo~

En eso se me ocurrió una idea fantástica para pasar más tiempo con ella.

~Por qué no me ayudas con la letra? ~

~Que no creo que yo sea la indicada para eso porque no le preguntas a Andre? ~

~Por qué Andre está ocupado con Jade además tú eres muy buena con las letras anda por que no~

~Está bien por qué no empezamos hoy a las 6:00pm en mi casa? ~

~Ok patrona~

~Jajaja que gracioso~ dice en forma de sarcasmo

~vamos te llevo a tu casa~

~que no yo me voy con Trina~ forzando una sonrisa

~será muy divertido verdad Tor. ~

~Oh cierra la boca~ contesta golpeando mi brazo

~ya vamos yo te llevare~

~ está bien~

Tori Pov.

Nos subimos a su carro platicando entre nosotros y riéndonos de Trina.

El camino a mi casa fue corto ojala pudiera tardar todo un día cuando llegamos. El de manera muy caballerosa él abre la puerta para que yo pudiera salir cuando yo Salí del carro pase tan cerca de él que pude oler su perfume que siempre me ha encantado pero ya que siempre tenía a Jade a su lado nunca pude disfrutar me acompaño hasta la entrada.

~Bueno aquí yo me quedo~

~si entonces nos vemos a las 6:00~

~si adiós~

Y en eso paso algo que nunca pensé que sucedería me beso en la mejilla antes de irse entre a mi casa esperando a que se dieran las 6:00.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori Pov.

Me quede dormida una hora antes que de que pudiera llegar Beck no se como are para estar junto a él cantando sin demostrarle cuanto me gusta tengo que ir a cambiarme antes e que él llegue. Me pongo unos jeans ajustados y una blusa aero postal morada. Me saca de mis pensamientos la puerta.

~ ¡Ya voy!~ grito bajando las escaleras.

Abro la puerta y encuentro ahí a Beck recargado en el marco de la puerta con la guitarra colgando de su mano.

~Hey tori~ me da un abrazo.

~hola~ sorprendida pero aun así le devuelvo el abrazo.

~lista para iniciar~

~si am si~

~estas bien pareces un poco nerviosa~

~no, no es nada empecemos~

~no tan rápido, por que no platicamos antes de empezar~

~pues esta bien que quieres saber de mi? ~

~bueno color favorito?~

~azul rey y el tuyo? ~

~es el mismo~

~ enserio bueno película favorita? ~

~ titanic adoro los clásicos al igual que vaselina~

~adoro vaselina una de las mejores películas que han hecho~

~estoy de acuerdo~

Ese momento en el que nos quedamos ambos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos ese silencio en el que si él sintiera lo mismo que yo podríamos darnos un beso.

~mm.. mejor empezamos~ digo tartamudeando

~si es buena idea~

Empieza a tocar la melodía y al instante se me ocurre una canción inspirándome en lo que siento por Beck. Y empiezo a cantarla letra que se me va ocurriendo.

**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista  
Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
Y preguntarte quién eres.**

Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas  
Que llevo por ti mi falta más bonita.  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas.

De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar.**_(P_****.****_D la cancion es jueves de la oreja de van gogh)_**

Abro los ojos y sonrió al ver a Beck sonriendo y aplaudiendo frente a mi.

~Y eso significa que te gusto? ~

~me gusto me encanto es una gran letra tori~

~gracias~ respondo sonrojada

~puedo preguntar de donde se te ocurrió? ~

~amm~ estoy apunto de decirle que el es mi inspiración y justo antes de abrir la boca mi mamá abre la puerta con un mandado

Después de que yo y Beck ayudamos a mi madre con el mandado.

~Bueno tor fue muy divertido nos vemos mañana? ~

~cuento con eso~

~nos vemos descansa~

se despide de mi de beso en la mejilla y siento que estoy flotando en las nubes corro a mi cuarto y me quedo dormida con una sonrisa en la cara.

**espero que les guste **


End file.
